This invention relates to a water purification system and more particularly to a device in which silver ions are used to kill and prevent the growth of germs and bacteria in swimming pools and the like. As such, this invention relates to and is a modification and/or improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,387 issued March 12, 1985 and entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR WATER PURIFICATION to George J. LeMire et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,247 issued August 26, 1986 to Charles F. Heinig, Jr. and entitled COMPOSITION FOR BACTERICIDAL TREATMENT OF WATER.
The continued popularity of both public and private swimming pools and the introduction of soaking or hot tubs has increased the need for the provision of a germ-free state. Presently, it is customary to treat swimming pools with chlorine to kill the bacteria and germs present therein. There are, however, decided drawbacks to such systems some of which are discussed in the above-mentioned patents. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to eliminate chlorine disinfection systems and to utilize heavy metals and particularly heavy metals of the type commonly referred to as oligodynamic metals for the bactericidal treatment of water. A discussion of the use of such metals is also found in the above-discussed patents. The above-mentioned patent specifications are herewith specifically included in the subject specification by specific reference and incorporation thereinto.
Specifically, it would thus be desirable to provide a simple and yet effective device to provide such pool water with an effective amount of silver or other oligodynamic metal ion concentration to effectively eliminate germs and bacteria therein. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished with a device which incorporates a voltaic cell formed by two dissimilar metals positioned within a canister such that the water to be treated passing therethrough forms a conductor and, accordingly, activates the cell such that metal ions are released into the water stream to effectively provide for the desired germicidal ion concentration in the pool, tub, etc. being treated.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.